Who can you trust in the darkness?
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room without knowing how you got there?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room?**

**Pairing: None at the moment**

**Authors note: After another long sleepless night I had another beginning of a story. Tell me what you think and let me know what I can do to improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**A special thanks to my Beta for her great assistance.**

Who can you trust in the darkness?

Awful pain shot through my head when I opened my eyes. Something was wrong. I was surrounded by darkness. My eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. Where was I? I tried to remember what happened but everything was fuzzy.

The room I was in was small. I couldn't see any furniture but I could make out a dark shape in the other corner. Slowly I got up and walked over.

As I got closer I realised that the shape was moving. I carefully touched the person lying in front of me. It couldn't be my brother due to the small size.

"Hey", I said trying to wake the person without success. I decided to search the room for an escape. Using my hands to feel along the walls I found a door. Unfortunately it was locked. It was a typical old hardwood door which was impossible to break open with my bodyweight.

Nothing was there to be found with the exception of the door. I heard rustling of cloth so I turned around and saw the other person rising. "Hi there", I greeted. Alarmed the shape froze. "Who are you?", asked the soft voice of a woman slightly frightened. "It's ok. My name is Sam. Do you know where we are?"

"No. What happened? Where the hell are we? How did I get here?" She sounded more angry than scared now. "Oh. By the way I am Kelly", she added calmly. How it was possible to get from scared to angry and calm in the matter of seconds was unexplainable to me.

"Hi Kelly. It is a pleasure to meet you." , I said while slowly walking over to her. "Are you hurt?", I wanted to know. "I would tell you that the pleasure of meeting you is on my side but to be honest I would prefer to still be in my bed where I was before I woke up here. And to answer your question my head hurts like a bitch but besides that I think I am ok. Do you have any idea how we got in this place?", she asked me. She was still uncomfortable and scared. Her voice told me more about her feelings than she would let on.

"Sorry I have no clue how we got here or where we are, but I am sure my brother will find us and get us out of this place. There is just a door here and nothing else.", I replied.

"I think we are in a cellar or something like that" she explained. Kelly seemed to hide something. She sounded too sure about that and I had to find out exactly what she knew exactly but I didn't want her to find out that I was suspicious. For all I knew she could be the reason I was locked in the dark room now. "Why do you think so?", I tried to ask her indirectly.

"Because of the wet coldness that's radiating from the walls. Usually such kind of cold is in rooms situated somewhere beneath the ground.", Kelly let me know.

The entire time I had touched the walls I was aware of their coldness but it didn't feel any different than other walls. What the hell was going on with this girl? Despite the fact that I knew something was off I decided to let it go for now.

"Since there is no way out we could get to know each other. Who knows how long we will be staying here.", I suggested. Maybe I would be able to get some useful information from that girl. "So Kelly what do you do for a living?"

"Nothing interesting, I work in a team and we check security systems. And what career do you have to get the pleasure of being kidnapped?", Kelly replied.

"My brother and I are private investigators of some sort", I lied smoothly.

"You are not from around here, are you?", Kelly asked. "We move a lot but I never was here before. What about you?", I replied. She told me some things about her life and how she moved into town a few years ago. It seemed that she knew what to tell me to keep talking but not give away any important information.

I didn't know how long we already talked to each other or how much time had passed since our abduction. Without windows I couldn't tell if it was day or night. Kelly was quietly leaning against the wall while I couldn't shake off the feeling of nervousness. Something just felt wrong and my biggest problem was that I knew it had to do with Kelly but still I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Someone is coming." These words were getting my attention immediately. I looked at Kelly and wanted to figure out how she knew that. When suddenly the door was opened. Bright white light flooded into the room blinding my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room?**

**Pairing: None at the moment**

**Authors note: After another long sleepless night I had another beginning of a story. **

**Tell me what you think and let me know what I can do to improve my writing!**

**I want to thank my Beta who helps me a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**Previously**

"_Someone is coming." These words were getting my attention immediately. I looked at Kelly and wanted to figure out how she knew that. When suddenly the door was opened. Bright white light flooded into the room blinding my eyes. _

Now

The only thing I could hear was something being put down on the floor. My eyes tried to adjust to the sudden bright light but the time was to short because as soon as I had covered my eyes with my hands the door already closed again.

We stayed silent for some time. Then I felt along the floor until I got to the thing that was left by what I assumed was our kidnapper. It was a plate with some food and a bottle of water. I told Kelly and handed her the bottle. Of course I didn't miss the fact that she had some difficulties finding the offered object immediately but I thought it was because of the darkness.

I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless and the only thing I could do was hope that Dean would find me soon.

After a while I got restless. "We have to get out of here", I thought out loud. "Sure open the door and let's go," Kelly said sarcastically. I sighed. "That isn't funny! I know that there is just a massive door but we have to find a way to get out. If we just had some things to work with", I reasoned. Kelly closed her eyes and kept silent for a few minutes before she slowly felt along the walls. It was then that I realised a few things.

First of all she was way to comfortable feeling along to find her way as if she was used to it for years. Could she be blind? Kelly seemed to look directly at me when we talked but maybe I was just to focused on thinking about the reason why I was locked into that room to realise that she couldn't see. That would explain why she heard the person coming when I didn't.

Secondly she was definitely considering my suggestion.

"What did that freak give us besides the bottle? Is there any thing else we could use?", she asked as soon as she felt along the door.

I handed her the plastic plate which was the only object left in the room. "Do you have anything with you?" Kelly wanted to know. But like her I hadn't anything besides the clothes I was wearing. Silently she inspected the plate and door with her hands.

A while later she sat down leaning against the door. "It would be easy if the door hinges were inside but of course they are on the other side of this stupid door. Still I have an idea which may sound a bit crazy." Kelly told me. Crazy or not at least she had something in mind. I urged her to tell me her plan wondering how anybody could come up with a plan to escape having just a plate and water bottle.

Instead of telling me she flattened the bottle and stuck it under one of the corners. Then she told me to ram the door with my entire weight. Without asking her for the reason I did as she told me.

A few tries later she had the bottle where she wanted it to be namely directly under one of the door hinges. "Well done. That was the first part. Now you have to help me. We have to try to use the plate to unhinge the door", she explained.

Now I understood why she didn't want to tell me her plan. How the hell could we unhinge a door with a stupid plate? Not having any better options we worked together and tried the impossible.

Still it didn't work. "At least we tried", I said giving up.

"You want to give up? Forget it Sam because we are getting out of here. Ram the door again", she ordered. I knew it would be useless but I didn't want to take away her hope so I used my already hurting shoulder to do as she wanted.

To my surprise she replaced the bottle with the plate and after another shove at the door she placed the bottle under the other hinge.

Together we used our improvised levers and pushed with all our might.

Suddenly with a loud thud the door fell and we faced a dark tunnel. With a big smile on her face Kelly turned to me and said "See even the craziest ideas sometimes work." I had to laugh at that.

Cautiously we walked along the corridor. I couldn't tell how long this tunnel was because it was as dark as our cell which made it difficult not to fall. I was impressed how well Kelly seemed to get along. That of course confirmed my theory of her being blind. I knew I should ask but I didn't know how so I silently followed her lead.

It was getting colder the further we went. What first looked like a long tunnel now seemed more like a labyrinth with every turn we made. I normally would claim that I have a good orientation but due to the darkness and the complicated tunnel system caused us to get lost.

Exhausted Kelly sank to the floor. "I need a break", she said. After hours of wandering around I too was in dire need of some rest. So I suggested taking a break for a couple of minutes.

Keeping up hope was hard. I wished Dean would find us but the chance was alarming small. The area Kelly and I walked through was too big to be a cellar.

It seemed to big to hide such immense space under a lone house. I couldn't think of any kind of location where somebody would be able to hide a labyrinth.

Kelly was right we were definitely under ground. The question was how the hell could somebody dig an area like this without being noticed because there was no way this could be legal.

Never loose hope and always keep going was the motto I had lived all my life. I was often in dangerous situations but I had never lost hope.

This was the first time I wished that I would have gone back to Stanford after Jess died. Always keep your head in the game, I heard dad yell at me. Of course he wasn't here, he never had been there when we needed him but he was right.

Wherever I was now, I had to think and keep my surroundings in check if not for myself but for Kelly.

For her sake I wished she was never kidnapped but honestly I was relieved she was here. At least I could watch out for her that way. I knew she was stronger than she looked but she seemed so fragile now.

There was no noise. The only sound I could hear was our breathing. Kelly was still a mystery. She knew how to keep secrets without being suspicious and I didn't think she believed the story I told her. She was clever and I couldn't get any information from her without asking directly.

I felt her shivering. It was getting colder the longer we sat. I would have offered her my jacket but I was just wearing my boxer shorts and T-shirt I usually wore to sleep. Her silk nightgown wasn't much protection of the cold either. So I did the only thing I could to keep us warm. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to share my body heat.

At first she pulled away but I assured her that I wouldn't take advantage of the situation. She believed me because I felt her relax.

"Do you think we will get out of here?" she asked.

The last thing I wanted to do was upsetting her. So I told her, that we would find a way.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better with such a pleasant lie" she countered.

How did she know I was lying? I was good at it. After all I grew up to pretend to be somebody else every town we passed on our way to get rid of evil creatures.

Could I be honest with her? Would she be able to handle the truth of the things that go bump in the night?

I had no idea how she would take it. We didn't even know each other but still I felt the urge to tell her about everything that I never could tell Jess which was strange.

I decided to give away a little bit of what I really did but to leave out the part of "what's really out there" and hopefully she would start to open up too.

"Kelly I know that you don't trust me. Don't get me wrong that is ok. We don't know each other and honestly this is not the place to meet friends but if we want to get out of here we have to be honest and work together. I mean we already managed to get out of the room so we aren't that bad, right?"

It took her some time to consider her answer but she finally agreed. I could tell that it was hard for her to do so. It wasn't easy for me either.

"Well, Sam. So far so good. You want me to trust you? Then give me some answers" Kelly said.

This was going to be difficult. "If you promise to give me some honest answers as well, I will" I tried to be diplomatic because I couldn't risk her knowing too much without getting information myself.

"Fine I agree. So you are not a private Investigator at least I don't think you are. My question is what do you do? I mean it probably is the reason you are here"

Great! Just fucking fabulous. Of course that would be her first question. It was clear that I couldn't tell her. It was too soon for that.

"It is complicated. Since I promised to be honest I will be but I can't tell you what I do exactly. I am something like a private Investigator. My brother and I travel a lot. We take special cases and solve them. We don't always act hundred percent legal and so we sometimes have some troubles with the feds. That means my brother will not call the cops to help him find me, he will try on his own. I can't tell you about our cases. That is too soon. You know that I can't trust you without knowing you."

Now I just hoped that she didn't misunderstand. "You sure are cautious but I understand. I am surprised you told me that much. It is a good sign meaning you are on my side. You really do want us to work together", she said. I could almost see her smile trough her words and I wised for some light to see her. People always gave away more with gestures.

"I guess you want to know about myself so what question do you want me to answer first?" Kelly interrupted my thoughts. "You are blind, am I right?" I stated.

"Yes, I am but that isn't your question" she replied.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" I asked.

Without hesitation she answered "I am not sure I guess I didn't want to give away my weakness. Don't misunderstand. My inability to see gives me some perks you don't have", she explained.

That was exactly what I assumed. Her other senses were sharper. It would come in handy escaping this hell. Now it was her turn to ask another question. We continued to play the game of twenty questions until we fell asleep.

I got some useful information about her. The business she worked for really was checking security systems but she didn't give details about her part in the team. Her work was dangerous or so she said. Her job description sounded more like breaking into hoses than checking systems. I knew she didn't go into detail because she wanted to hide something.

Since I didn't tell her the entire truth myself it wasn't bothering me.

It seemed to be timeless. The darkness kept us from knowing if it was day or night. When I woke up Kelly was still sleeping. We must have moved in our sleep because my companion was now lying across my chest and our legs were entangled. I wasn't sure if the reason for not moving was not to wake her or because having her near felt incredibly right.

One thing I knew was that we had to keep moving without running in circles. If we had some useful things it would be easier but that wasn't the case so I had to think of something else. Maybe we could carve symbols into the earthy walls.

After all Kelly was using the walls for guidance and I was pretty sure she would feel them and prevent us from getting lost again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room?**

**Pairing: None at the moment**

**Authors note: After another long sleepless night I had another beginning of a story. Tell me what you think ****and t****ell me what I can do to improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**A big thanks goes to my Beta for her wonderful help!**

Previously

_One thing I knew was that we had to keep moving without running in circles. If we had some useful things it would be easier but that wasn't the case so I had to think of something else. Maybe we could carve symbols into the earthy walls._

_After all Kelly was using the walls for guidance and I was pretty sure she would feel them and prevent us from getting lost again. _

Now

Kelly started stirring.

"What time is it? Do I have to get up already?" she asked.

"I would love to tell you but it is too dark. I can't see anything so we have to get along without my watch for a while. But I would suggest to start moving again since we are out of water and food" I told her.

"Fine", she replied and rather reluctantly got up. As soon as her body left mine I felt cold again. Quickly I got up and we started searching for a way out.

Suddenly I saw a red light. I asked Kelly to stop.

"It is something electronic. I can hear a low buzzing sound maybe a camera?" Kelly told me. With that in mind I could easily identify the light. Kelly was right it was the light of a recording camera.

Who ever kidnapped us knew we were walking around and was watching us. I didn't know why but it wasn't a good sign. We were taken by a human. I was sure about that still I couldn't find a reason for it.

Kelly and I slowly kept going. I desperately wanted to see the path. It had been lighter in the room and I wished I could make out where the walls isolated the path. But I couldn't, all I was able to do was relying on Kelly to lead the way.

I knew with me holding her hand I was slowing her down but without her help we would get separated. Even without telling me I was aware that she too was glad that I was with her. Being alone in this hell would be worse than to have someone you don't know to keep you company.

Knowing that my eyes were useless I did my best to concentrate on the sounds. It was irritating to keep my eyes open so I simply closed them. The crunching noises our feet made on the uneven floor was the only thing I could make out. I wanted to know if there was something else to hear but Kelly informed me that there was nothing but another camera somewhere in front of us. She was pretty good trained and I was grateful for that.

I wondered if she had been able to see in her past or if her blindness was hereditary. Since I didn't know if my talking would affect her concentration I kept the question in mind for later.

"That is strange", she muttered and let go of my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked standing there feeling completely lost and suddenly alone.

"Hold on, Sam, I think I found something"

I waited for a minute until she told me that she found a door. The first thought that crossed my mind was that we were back at the beginning of our trip but as soon as I reached out with my hands to feel along the wall myself I knew it wasn't the way to our cell.

The door was different.

"Should we open it? It could be the door leading out of here" Kelly asked unsure of what to do. I was glad she asked because it could be a trap. Moving closer to my companion I told her to be cautious.

I opened the door just a few centimetres to get a glimpse of the other side but unfortunately it was as dark on the other side as it was in the tunnel. "I can't see anything it is too dark in there" I told Kelly. "Ok I am going in and you wait here", she said and wanted to go past me.

I stopped her. "It is too dangerous for you to go in there without back up. We are being watched and it could be a trap. Who knows what that lunatic kidnapper planed for us?" I reasoned. Kelly sighed. "Last night we agreed to work together. We tried to get to know each other and to trust each other. Where is your trust now Sam?" she asked.

I understood what she was saying but I was worried. Before I could respond she continued. "I know you think that I am defenceless but I am not. If you go with me it will slow me down and if it really is a trap we will be both captured. Think about it. If you wait here I will tell you everything that I find and should this get dangerous for me you are still there to give me a helping hand right? So are you trusting me enough to know I will not leave you in this freaky labyrinth?"

She was right. I would slow her down. I wish I could go in and face the possible danger alone but like she said she would orient herself easier. So I let her go praying nothing would happen to her.

Slowly she opened the door all the way. I didn't hear anything. I told myself not to worry but after a few minutes I asked if she was still there.

"Where should I have gone? Sam just keep cool I am fine. Scouting out a new area is not as easy as it sounds" Kelly answered.

Relieved I took a deep breath. "Can you tell me anything about your surroundings?" I wanted to keep her talking.

"Well it is a room. It actually isn't very big but there is a lot of junk in here", she replied.

"What kind of junk is in there? Maybe we can use something" I hated not knowing every detail of a hunt. That was the reason I always was banging heads with my dad.

"You certainly don't like being kept in the dark, do you? Don't worry Sam I just want to get the lay out of the furniture so that we don't run into . . . " Kelly was cut of by a loud bang.

"Kelly? Are you ok? What happened?" I asked frenetically. "OW. God damn it! Stupid desk!" she swore.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I needed to know if she was ok so I made my way slowly into the room. She must have heard me walking because she told me to stay put and assured me that she was ok but kept wishing people who put desks in the middle of a room to hell.

I couldn't help but start laughing. Hearing her swearing was somehow pretty sweet. "It is not funny Sam!" she said trying to sound angry but I could hear that she was fighting a fit of laughter.

"Ok you can come in now but be careful there is a lot of junk in here. Give me your hand let's see if there is something in that cabinet" Kelly informed me while taking my hand to lead me around.

She brought me to a cupboard and I started to search through the drawers.

Kelly searched the other corner of the room.

My fingers brushed against something soft. Taking out the cloth I realised it was a thin blanket which wouldn't offer much protection of the cold. I searched the remaining drawers and found some crackers.

I told Kelly about the things I had discovered. She had found some needful things on her own. Deciding that there was nothing left in the room, we wrapped the crackers, some water and lighter in the blanket and made our way back to the tunnel.

I asked myself if it was coincidence or if somebody wanted us to find those things. But why would our kidnapper let us find them? It just didn't add up.

"Shit!"

"What happened? Are you ok Kelly?"

**Note:**

**Ok I had an entire week to think about that story and honestly I have to say that I think you don't like it so this is the last chapter I will update until I get some feed back from you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room?**

**Pairing: None at the moment**

**Authors note: Tell me what you think ****and let**** me what I can do to improve my writing! **

**I want to thank my Beta for her help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

_Previously_

"_Shit!"_

"_What happened__? A__re you ok Kelly?"_

**Now**

"Don't move. Something is very wrong here. I think it's some kind of trap", she answered.

A trap? What did she mean? I heard her breathing heavily and the metallic smell of blood flooded into my nostrils. She was hurt. I needed to find out what happened but the darkness was making it difficult. Suddenly I remembered the lighter we found.

Something on the floor reflected the light. I looked closer and found a peace of wire. Damn it was a trip wire. I couldn't see Kelly due to the little area the flame illuminated.

"Kelly how bad is your injury?" I asked hoping it was not too bad.

"My arm. Something is stuck in my arm" Kelly replied through clenched teeth.

Cautiously I moved closer until I could see her. Carefully I inspected her injury. Kelly was right there was a small wooden arrow stuck in her arm. It didn't look too good and without first aid kit the wound would most likely get infected.

"Kelly your arm doesn't look good. I will have to pull the arrow out and I am not gonna lie to you it will hurt" I told her. She nodded and I new she was prepared. Kelly winced when I quickly pulled the piece of wood out and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

It looked worse than it really was. The bleeding soon lessened. Then I ripped the blanket and carefully wrapped the shreds around her arm after I cleaned the wound with water. "I can't do much more to tend your injury. I wish I had something to disinfect it because down here you will most likely get an infection. Lets just hope it heals fast but you should try not to use your arm too much", I said.

"Thank you. I wish it was simple to not use my arm but I need it to get us out of here", she replied. After a few minutes sitting there in silence Kelly started talking again "I am sorry that I didn't notice the trap."

"Don't be. How should you have known that there were trip wires? Do you want to rest for a while or would you like to move on?" I asked hoping to get far away from this place. At the same time I knew we would be walking around in this god forsaken cellar for a long time.

"I know that it is stupid but I don't want to start walking again. There could be more traps and I don't want to get hurt again and honestly I would like to stay here and if I have to starve to death while doing so. I don't care I just want it to be over Sam", she whispered.

She was truly loosing her hope and if I was honest with myself I too was thinking of this situation as hopeless. So I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer because it was the only thing I could do at the moment to make her feel better. My shirt was slowly getting wet with her tears. I wished I could tell her that everything would be alright but I just couldn't lie. Not after everything we went through.

I felt her moving in my arms so I loosened my hold on her. She sat up again but didn't pull away.

Time seemed to stop. Everything happened so fast and still too slow. I felt her hands travelling cautiously up my chest till they reached my face and suddenly I felt her lips on mine. The kiss was hesitant and soft but soon enough pure desire need and lust overpowered the sweet sensation of the first kiss.

I knew it was wrong. That she was upset. She wanted to numb the feeling of loneliness. I knew how she felt because I felt the same way. It was wrong in so many ways but it felt so right at the same time. I didn't want to take advantage and we needed to focus on getting out of the labyrinth so I stopped. "Kelly we can't keep doing that. We have to focus on getting out", I explained my actions.

"I know what you mean but do you think we will get out? This place is more dangerous than I thought. There are traps and cameras. It is cold and we don't have much water and food to survive. I was in a lot of dangerous situations because it is my job. I wasn't fully honest with you. I am working with some people who have problems with the government. We are hired to break into high security companies to find their loops in the system. We do that because every member of my group was in jail because of breaking and entering or hacking. Not only the FBI is after us but also the homeland security because we are able to hack into nearly every security system and I am quite sure that if we wanted to we could break into the pentagon. But now I am not even capable of getting out of a simple cellar that doesn't hold any kind of security system. So tell me Sam do you really think we have a chance of getting out of here alive?"

Her honesty surprised me. The question was if she trusted me fully or if she just told me because she thought she would die.

Did I believe in us? Would we be able to get out of here? These questions popped up since I woke up in this hell. If Dean was here I would tell her that we would be out of here in no time. I don't know why but with Dean near, everything was fine. But he wasn't with me now. I was on my own.

No that wasn't true. Kelly was with me. There was no way I would give up. I was a Winchester and every Winchester was too stubborn to give up. But I couldn't get out of this situation without Kelly and therefor I needed to tell her the truth. I had to go against the rule of all rules. So I broke the golden rule and explained my lifestyle.

After telling her about the things that go bump into the night it was deadly silent. Kelly didn't say a thing and I let her digest the information hoping she wouldn't think I was crazy.

She didn't pull away but didn't say a word either.

When I couldn't take it anymore I asked if she still trusted me or if she thought that I was a case for the asylum.

She just laughed at my question. "I don't know if I can believe you but I know that you believe in every word you just told me, so I guess I still trust you", Kelly said.

That girl was unbelievable. Maybe one day she would accept the existence of the evil beings in the world but for now I was glad to have her trust. I didn't regret telling her the truth far from it I was relieved.

"Does your arm still hurt?" I wanted to know.

"It isn't too bad. Don't worry about it I just have to be more careful", she answered. I suggested to start walking again and this time she agreed. After I helped Kelly up we started to slowly walk further into the tunnel.

I held onto her waist because I didn't want to hurt her arm by accidentally pulling it. With my free hand I felt along the walls while my eyes scanned the floor hoping to see the reflection of wire in case there was another trap. Kelly too was more cautious now.

My thoughts drifted back to the kiss we shared. She evoked feelings in me that I thought I would never experience again since Jess died. I wish I could explain why I felt so strongly for her but I couldn't. I didn't know her well but I felt some kind of deep connection between us.

Was it real? Did I really feel that way or was the loneliness and the situation I was in just confuse me? I had not much hope of getting out of here and that was what Kelly and I had in common.

Would I feel the same way if we had met under normal circumstances? If my connection with her was real would I be able to have a relationship with her? Could I get back to having a normal live again?

I didn't think I was able to stop hunting and lead the life of a normal citizen again. Paying taxes, working a nine to five job, living in a house and having a dog once was my dream but now I just had the hunt. Living day after day not thinking of tomorrow was my life now. I still wanted to kill the yellow eyed bastard but it wasn't about revenge anymore. I needed to find dad. I wanted my family back together.

My childhood wasn't the best and I was always arguing with dad but I still wanted to have him with me and Dean.

I often pictured us three hunting together but now I kept thinking of Kelly joining us. She knew the truth and didn't think I was crazy. Besides she already was living in dangerous situations.

"Do you feel that?" Kelly asked pulling me back to reality.

I stopped and concentrated on our surroundings. There was a light gust of wind but I couldn't pin point the direction it was coming from.

"I don't know for sure but I think the circulation is coming from the left side", I told her.

"That is what I thought. Lets check it out", Kelly said going to the left. I followed her slowly until we finally made out the source. The air was coming from a little fissure in the wall.

"Do you think we can dig us out of here?" Kelly asked.

I could nearly feel her hope of finally getting free. "The air has to come from the outside so it could be a way out but the soil is hard", I answered already testing the stability of the wall. Some soil got loose but it would take time. Kelly wasn't much help right now being forced to work with only one hand due to her injury.

"This is useless Sam. We won't get far digging with our hands", Kelly said after a while then she suggested going back to the room we discovered earlier to get something to dig with.

So we carved new symbols into the wall and walked back hoping to find the room without getting lost again. I wished I had memorised the way but I hadn't.

"I think we took a wrong turn. Damn we should have marked the room", Kelly said.

"Come on lets take a break. I want to check your arm", I suggested. The bleeding had stopped. Even though everything looked fine I still cleaned the wound again with some water.

"How bad does it hurt to move your arm?" I wanted to know.

"The pain isn't too bad. Getting lost while having a chance to get out of this hell is worse. I don't know where to go Sam. I have no idea where we are", she admitted.

I took her in my arms and whispered comforting words in her ear. We had to stay calm and focused.

She soon relaxed in my arms. I held her a while longer before letting her go. Then I took out our provisions which we ate before continuing our journey.

"I am sorry for being so emotional. Normally I am more composed but I just want to get out of here", Kelly told me. Then she added "Thank you for being there for me and for comforting me."

"Don't apologise Kelly. Honestly I am as grateful not having to be alone as you are. Besides who wouldn't like to get out of here? And I think no one would keep calm in this situation but you are not alone. We have each other to help us out", I said letting her know that I didn't mind.

We walked on for a while in silence.

"Do you know what's strange? I never met a person who I was comfortable with walking around in silence. But with you it is different. It feels like we are talking none stop without actually speaking and I like it. I mean I just met you but I feel like I always knew you. It's like there is a connection between us. ", Kelly admitted.

I didn't reply immediately because I had no idea what to tell her. I felt the same but I still hadn't found out if it was due to being trapped or not.

Slightly embarrassed Kelly quietly said "I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry if you feel uncomfortable now."

I don't know what to say Kelly. I feel the connection too but I wonder if it is real or situational", I answered.

My statement was followed by silence. I was afraid I had hurt her. After all we both were emotionally stressed. I regretted telling her but it simply was the right thing to do.

I couldn't let anything happen between us before I was sure my feelings were true. For Dean it wouldn't be a problem to have some fun as he likes to put it but I wasn't like him. I liked Kelly. I couldn't use her like this especially not now.

"Sam I want you to promise me something"

"Promise you what?" I asked automatically.

"Well you have to promise me before I tell you what I want. I swear it is nothing bad or embarrassing but it is something I need you to do", Kelly explained.

Without thinking I promised her to do what she wanted me to do and before I could ask for details Kelly exclaimed happily that we reached the room.

"Bring me to the cupboard with the drawers", I told her and she did.

I took some drawers and smashed them. We picked the thicker parts and made our way back there were no cameras near the wall with the gab.

"Ready to dig?" Kelly asked, took a board and started digging. I did the same.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dark room?**

**Pairing: None at the moment**

**Authors note: Tell me what you think and let me know what I can do to improve my writing!**

**A big thanks goes to my Beta who helped me a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

_Previously_

"Ready to dig?" Kelly asked, took a board and started digging. I did the same.

_**Now**_

Silently we shovelled the soil away to get an opening we could fit through. It was hard work and soon we got tired. I told Kelly to make a break while I kept going.

Light shone through a little hole that I had created. I couldn't see what was behind the wall but I had to be good. Kelly was sleeping beside me and I wanted to tell her but decided to let her rest and dug further.

Later I was able to fit my head through and I saw that it was a room. The window on the opposite was big enough to get out. We found a way out.

Kelly woke up and I told her the good news. Happily we worked together until we finally climbed out of the window.

Looking around I realised we were in the woods that surrounded the motel I checked in with Dean.

"Where are we Sam?" Kelly asked.

"I think we are in the woods near the motel" I answered, turning around to face her. Besides the dirt covering her face and hair she was breathtaking.

"We are not far from the city. I can faintly hear the traffic" Kelly said and started walking. I took her hand and helped her since she wasn't carrying her blind stick.

We soon arrived the motel and I entered our room with Kelly in tow. Dean wasn't there. I showed Kelly the bathroom and searched for my mobile to call Dean. I had to leave a message because he didn't pick up. Just then Kelly came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Quickly I grabbed some clothes of my bag and handed them to her.

She re-entered the room and told me it was my turn to shower. I got the first aid kit and took proper care of her wound before taking a shower. The water hitting my body felt great. I couldn't help thinking of Kelly. That I saw her wrapped in the tiny towel before didn't help.

I really needed a cold shower so I was glad that Kelly had used all the hot water. When I entered the room Kelly was sleeping in my bed. I smiled and walked over to tuck her in.

Then I tried to call Dean again but his phone was turned off so I left another message. I was dead on my feet so I went to sleep in Dean's bed.

I woke up when Kelly silently laid down next to me. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We didn't say a word and soon Kelly went back to sleep. I stayed awake thinking about everything that happened in the past days.

We were finally out of danger. It was time to move on but I still had a promise to keep. I had to smile at the memory. A date with Kelly was something I gladly promised. With that thought I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up was due to the door slamming shut when Dean entered. His worried expression changed to being relieved as soon as he saw me. I knew that he noticed Kelly when he started grinning.

I let him know that he should wait outside. Slowly I changed and walked out to talk to Dean.

"Dude you have your own bed so don't use mine" he greeted me. I rolled my eyes and explained what happened to Kelly and me. We decided that we would leave town as soon as possible. I couldn't tell the cops due to our own record but I hoped Kelly would clear that so the bastard would be behind bars soon.

I sent Dean to get some breakfast and went back to talk to Kelly. She was already awake when I entered the room.

"Good morning" I said.

"It really is a good morning" she answered. "We are free and since I had a nice shower I feel just great again"

"That's right. Dean is getting breakfast. Do you want to call somebody? I can bring you home after breakfast" I told her.

Kelly called her boss and apologised for not coming into work the days before, she told him that she would come into work the next day and explain everything.

Dean came back and we ate talking about nothing important. Later I drove Kelly home and she invited me in. I gladly accepted her invitation.

"Kelly I want you to go to the police. They need to find the bastard and put him in jail. You know I have a record so I can't go. I am aware that you have some trouble too but I am sure it would be safer around here if you went" I said.

Kelly told me she would manage everything and reminded me of the date I promised. I knew Dean and I would leave soon. Kelly seemed to notice that something was on my mind because she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that we will leave soon. We don't want any trouble with the police and there is no case in town for us to solve. There are people who need our help. I would like going on a date with you and as promised I will" I told her.

Kelly suggested going out the next day which was a great idea. With the date set I drove back to the motel.

The next day . . .

I hadn't been on a date for ages and I wanted it to be perfect for Kelly. I didn't know what to wear even if it was ridiculous because Kelly wouldn't notice. On top of that I had no idea where to take her. I thought about a nice restaurant I had seen the day before but I wasn't sure.

"Don't be nervous. Calm down, Sam. It's just a date and if you are lucky you'll get laid" Dean said grinning like an idiot.

"How do I look?" I asked while trying to calm my nerves.

"She is blind, bitch." Dean answered. I gave him the 'dude I am not stupid' look.

"Ok, ok. You look good little brother but you should get going or you are going to be late" Dean told me and tossed me the car keys.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror and drove over to Kelly's place.

_Epilogue_

Starring out of the window, while waiting for my brother to return, I watched as raindrops softly kept falling with a steady beat. It was starting to get dark outside when Dean decided to get something to eat. We had been on the road all day and I was already tired. How my brother was able to drive all day and hit the bars at night was a mystery. I hoped he would stop at the next motel so that I could get some much needed sleep.

You want to know what happened with Kelly?

The date was great. Kelly and I sadly parted ways when it was time for me and Dean to leave but I promised to visit her when we were in the area. She knew that we would possibly never see each other again.

As for the sick bastard who kidnapped us . . .

The police caught him. It was the owner of the motel. He thought his purpose in life was to bring together couples in order to survey their behaviour by keeping them like lab rats.

The judge sent him to the loony bin to get him the help he needed and the case was closed.

"Hey I got our dinner. Dig in but don't make any crumbs or you are cleaning the car, bitch" Dean said while getting in.

"Jerk", I replied and looked back at a sleeping Kelly in the backseat.

Yeah it really was a great date and after the police found the guy I returned to ask Kelly to join us.

And as weird as it sounds even the worst situation can hold something positive.

The End

Give me some feedback to let me know what you think!


End file.
